The Fairy Hunter Of Fairy Tail
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: The conclusion of the Battle of Fairy Tail is closing. The three remaining mages, Natsu, Gajeel and Erza are ready to fight, when suddenly, the number of mages remaining on the rune barrier Freed set up at the guild entrance increased from three to five. One of them is Mystogan, but who's the other one? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fairy Hunter Of Fairy Tail**

Lucy was the last participant to perform in the Miss Fairy Tail contest. She was about to start when she was interrupted by Evergreen of the Raijinshuu. Lucy angrily protests this and despite Gray's warnings, looks into Evergreen's eyes and is turned to stone while the Thunder God Tribe member reveals that she has done the same thing to all the female Mages of the contest.

The rest of the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus reveal themselves. Laxus proclaims that they will hold a contest to see who is the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail and that Magnolia will be the battlefield. All the Mages must battle one another, including the four of them, and the last one standing is the winner. They have three hours to do so, after the time limit, the statues of the girls will turn to dust. He leaves and The Battle of Fairy Tail starts.

After some time, there are two mages remaining, which are Natsu and Gajeel, both oddly enough, can't get out of the rune barrier set by Freed, which stated that people who are 80 years old and above and stone statues can't get out. What will Master Makarov do now? Is this the end of his reign?

"ARRRRRRRGHHHHHH!" exclaimed Natsu, walking towards the stone statues "We won't get anywhere with all of this. Oh well, guess we should revive Erza,"

"WHAT!" Makarov and Happy shouted, obviously shocked of Natsu's desicion,

"Argh, Just when I thought I can have a one-on-one match with her," Natsu added.

"Wait a minute!" Makarov said, "W-What do mean revive h-her?"

"If I burn her it will come off right? the stone shell..." Natsu said.

"DOOOOOOOOON'TT!" Makarov yelled.

"Erza and the others had turned into stone completely!" Happy exclaimed.

"We wont know till we try right?" Natsu asked, putting down Erza's statue lying on the floor.

"Stop it! You will get Erza killed!" Makarov shouted. Ignoring Makarov's warnings, Natsu lit up his fists with flames and hover them just above Erza's breasts.

"Broil her nice and good!" Natsu said with a pervy grin.

"What the heck! You want to rub it on her?!" Makarov said.

"Dude, dont have to be so frisky" Gajeel added.

Just then, a crack appeared on Erza's face. Natsu and the others started to panic. "Shit! I broke her!" Natsu cried "GLUE, GLUE! HAPPY GET GLUE!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy replied, flying away to get glue

"You idiot! you think that would fix her?! Here! melt my iron her and weld her back!" Gajeel quickly suggested.

"YOU FOOLS!" Makarov yelled.

Suddenly, the crack on Erza gets bigger and longer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" And then a breaking sound was heard, and there lay Erza, back to her normal form. After a moment of silence, Erza said

"it's hot... was that you, Natsu?" a dark aura forming around her "What were you trying to do?!" punching Natsu and Gajeel in the process. "Erza is back!" Happy gladly said.

"Thank goodness, but how?" Makarov asked, "I don't know, maybe it's because of my right eye." Erza stated.

_"__I see, so her artificial right eye actually halved the effect of the magic.__"_ Makarov thought.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked

"Yes, even though I was turned to stone, I could hear you all clearly." she replied

"Yeah! it's time for a counter attack!" Makarov said, confidence renewed.

Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Makarov and Happy walked towards the guild entrance, noticing the number of mages remaining on the rune barrier changes from two to three, "Now it's three remaining." Happy stated.

"How elaborate, with me restored, the number changes accordingly," Erza said.

"the three of them are Natsu, Gajeel and Erza, right?" Happy asked, Just then, the number increased to four, "Four remaining?" Moments later, it increased to five, leaving them dumbfounded , "Ehhhhhh? Now its five remaining?!" Happy asked, clearly confused with the number increase.

"It increased by two..." Gajeel said.

"Who?!" Natsu said, turning his head back towards the statues, seeing there are still solid, "Everyone is still frozen solid, but who?"

Erza grinned, knowing who are the ones that are coming, "There are two more out there remember? Especially her, she's finally back six months after going for her first SS-class job."

Natsu, realized who she meant, was surprised. "What? You don't mean...them?"

"No way!" Happy yelled,

"Are they really back?!" Makarov said, stunned by the news.

"Looks like the real war is gonna begin, this is gonna get interesting" Erza said with a confident smile.

Completely have no idea what they meant, Gajeel asked "Who is coming?"

"Both of them are possible candidates for the title as the strongest Fairy Tail mage," Erza said "First is the mysterious mage, MYSTOGAN!"

"And the other one?" Gajeel asked

"She joined Fairy Tail the same time as Mystogan, she was promoted to a S-class mage before I did. She was so powerful Master gave her her first SS-class job seven months ago, looks like she has completed it" Erza said, with a confident grin.

Gajeel was shocked hearing what she said, _"W__ho on earth is that powerful_?" he thought. Curious, he asked" W-What's her name?"

"Oops sorry, did I forgot to mention her name? She's the real Fairy Tail's strongest woman mage, Rossie The Fairy Hunter"

...

At Kardia Cathedral, Laxus' hiding place.

"So, Erza is restored, while Mystogan and Fairy Hunter are joining in the fray," Laxus grinned "Including me, that makes it the Top Four of Fairy Tail mages,"

"Ehehehehe, now this is what I call a festival" His grin turned into frown."And I can get revenge to the bitch for what she did last year"

Magnolia Town's Entrance

Elsewhere, a young woman entered Magnolia with long spear in her hand. She wears sleeveless black top with dark blue pants. She has a long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back and her face was covered by her dark blue scarf and black bandana.

The woman was Rossie The Fairy Hunter, but her really identity was Erza Knightwalker.

"Damn! I'm so tired. That job was tougher than expected, Master really gave me a decent job" Knightwalker said. "Well, maybe I'm gonna take a nap first though, I'm beat." she added. She noticed the citizen murmurs about something, people talking about some Battle of Fairy Tail going on.

Before she could ask what's going on, a rune appeared in front of her, it wrote "Lucy vs Bickslow, Victor: Lucy." As she saw this, she realizes what's going on, and who's the culprit behind all this. It is Laxus and his personal bodyguards, the Raijinshuu, and they are making Fairy Tail fight against each other.

"So the blondie already have some guts to start his Battle of Fairy Tail that he was talked about, huh?" She said with a grin before stared at the sky. She saw a row of crystal balls with a lightning symbol on it, "_or lacrima?__"_ she thought, levitating around the city. It took time to register what was she looking at when she realized what he planned.

"The Thunder Palace..." She murmured softly "Damn him, he really make innocent people involved in his game." She continued stared at floating lacrima before sighed. "I guess I have to stop him or Master would be pissed off and kick Scarlet ass again." With that Knightwalker started to find Laxus and beat crap of him

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere around Magnolia city, Lucy and Happy are trying to evacuate the citizens from the Thunder Palace hovering above the sky. She's exhausted from her fight against Bixslow, especially when she opened two Celestial gates in the fight, which drained her magic power immensely. As they were wandering around, a rune appeared in front of them.

"Hey Lucy, look!" Happy yelled, pointing at the rune.

"Freed and Mirajane, both remove themselves from contention." Lucy read out the rune.

"So that light...It was her, I knew it" Happy gladly exclaimed.

" 'The Demon' huh?" Lucy wonders "I really hope I would see it in action...but m-maybe not" Lucy stuttered, a hint of fear shown in her face.

"Anyway, the Raijinshuu has been wiped out!" Happy said

"Eh, you're right! but..." Lucy's voice suddenly trailed down, looking at the sky

"Aye.." Happy agreed

"There's the Thunder Palace: countless thunder lacrima that will attack the entire city, what should we do about it?" Lucy asked

"Well, as long as the lacrima is protected by Body Link Magic, attacking it would damage ourselves," Happy said.

"There's not much time left either," Lucy said "And not being able to get the people in the city to evacuate..."

As she said that, her knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground, kneeling.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Happy cried out.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me," Lucy replied, knowing it was a obvious lie, as fatigue is taking its toll on her.

"You shouldn't push yourself, your magic power hasn't recovered yet. y'know?" Happy told her, clearly concerned by her condition.

"I know, but I want to do something, I don't want to just sit here and do nothing" Lucy said, determined to protect the city, despite her current condition.

And with that, they set off.

While at other parts of Magnolia, Erza, Natsu and Knightwalker are searching for Laxus' whereabouts, knowing they have not much time left.

"Where are you, Laxus!" Natsu shouted, "Where the hell are you?! Come out and fight!"

"Come out from hiding, Laxus!" Erza yelled.

"Shit, where are you blondie?" Knightwalker muttered.

At the guild, a certain blue-haired girl mage is waiting for someone to tend Master Makarov at the infirmary, who collapsed due to his heart condition after his confrontation with Laxus' thought projection.

"A meaningless fight, friends are injured, and ten minutes left before Thunder Palace activates, is Laxus serious about this?" Levy wondered, "But...the remaining mages can stop him right? Natsu, Erza, and even Gajeel too! Plus, we still have Rossie and Mystogan right? Well, even though I never seen them before..."

Suddenly, a figure appeared at the guild entrance. She has long pink hair tied to a bun. She wears a red cloak with look like spikes on her collar. As Levy saw her, she was surprised.

"P-Poluchka-san, what are you doing her?" she called out.

"Where's that old fool?" Poluchka coldly asks.

"Ah, you're here to treat Master, right? He's at the infirmary!" Levy said, pointing towards the infirmary.

As Poluchka walk towards the infirmary, Levy uncomfortably asks, "Um...since you're here, you know how to heal Master to perfect health right?"

Ignoring Levy's question, Poluchka walked towards the bed where Master Makarov is lying. She looked at him, analysing his condition.

After a moment of silence, without turning to Levy, she ordered "Bring Laxus here.",

"Huh?" Levy asked.

"You heard me. Bring that fool here, what is he doing, playing that childish game of his while his grandfather is lying here in critical condition..." she said.

Levy was shocked, Master Makarov is dying? She couldn't believe what she was hearing' "W-what do you mean he's in critical condition?"

Poluchka turned to face her, Levy was shocked to see what she saw. Poluchka is shaking, her eyes filled with tears, "P-Please hurry, he...he doesn't have much time left..."

...

At Kardia Cathedral

_"Laxus! Laxus! You promised to watch the Fantasia with me right? Come, let me show you. How bout it, Laxus? These are Fairy Tail wizards! "_

"Damn, why am I having these lame thoughts now?" Laxus muttered, sitting on the stairs of the altar.

_Flashback at Makarov Office_

"Laxus, aren't you going to participate in this year's Fantasia?" Makarov asked.

"Ji-ji, where did you get off saying that, huh?!" he shouted, clearly annoyed, "Since I was a little kid, everyone has always seen me only as "your grandson"! No matter what I do, they always say "Because he's Makarov grandson.". Since I'm always "the master of Fairy Tail's grandson", I never get the credit I deserved for what I did!" he continued.

"Well, that depends on how you see it," he replied, touching his mustache, "is there anyone in this world who really gets the credit they deserved?"

"All he said was he's uncomfortable and you went and shamed him even more, dammit!" Laxus yelled, talking about a certain someone.

Makarov sighed, he knows where this conversation is heading to, but he doesn't want to run away from it.

"Don't you have any sympathy?!"

it's coming...

"Why you expel my dad from the guild, god dammit!"

*silence*

"Say something!"

"He..." Makarov finally spoke "Ivan, he brought harm to the guild."

"So yes, he did lots of stupid things, but even so he's your son! He's family, dammit!"

"Family or not, I can't allow a man who harm his own nakama to be a member of this guild, Like the previous generations, I will protect this guild! That's the way of Fairy Tail!"

"Then kick me out as well! I'll join the guild my dad started, and crush you down!"

Makarov was shocked to hear then news, his son has started a guild?! "He started a g-guild? You know where is he right now?"

"Why should you know, it's not like you care about him anyway," Laxus then turned and walked towards the door, tired of trying to reason his grandfather.

"W-wait!" Makarov called out, stopping Laxus on his tracks, "H-he left the guild in possession of extremely sensitive information regarding Fairy Tail! We must find him or the guild is in danger!"

"Pffft, says the one who expel him in the first place" Laxus sarcastically said

"Laxus!"

"I'll surpass you one day, Ji-ji, not for my father, but for myself" he said, looking at the back of his shoulder where Makarov is standing, eyes full of hatred and anger.

"So that I can be a man in my own right."

_Flashback end_

"The time is ripe. Ji-ji, I'll surpass you." Laxus muttered, standing up and walking towards the rune showing the time remaining for the Thunder Palace to activate. "Six minutes till Thunder Palace activates huh? He still doesn't want to give in. He's still the same old stubborn bastard, as usual..."

He was interrupted by opening of the entrance door when a man walk into the church, walking towards him. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He also wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask to cover his face. He has five Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. Laxus looked to back of his shoulder to see who it was, he immediately grinned.

"Oh? So you came Mystogan?" he called out "I never thought you would participate in this game."

"If you deactivate the Thunder Hall immediately, it is still possible to pass this of as merely entertainment." he calmly warned him.

"Ah, how blissfully ignorant...Haven't you heard the rumours figuring who's the strongest in Fairy Tail? Me, Mystogan, or The Fairy Hunter?"

"Although I don't really care, aren't you forgetting Erza?" Mystogan asked mentioning Erza Scarlet.

"She's no good….Erza's showing a lot of promise, but she's still weak." Laxus bluntly said.

"Erza...weak?" Mystogan said, astounded by his remark "You must be as good as blind."

"Hey, I complimenting your skills here. Right now, the strongest Fairy Tail mage is one of us and _that_ woman." Laxus said.

"If that's all your eyes can only see, I wonder who is the one that is blissfully ignorant?" Mystogan said with a calm sarcastic tone.

"Lets settle this!" Laxus shouted "We'll decide who's the strongest!...Mystogan...or rather another.."

Upon hearing this, Mystogan panicked. He quickly shoot a purple laser from one of his magic staves towards Laxus to interrupt him from saying any further. Laxus countered by shooting a ray of lightning towards him. The two respective powers collided, causing a massive explosion within the church.

The explosion at the church didn't go unnoticed, as it attracts the attention of a certain pink-haired dragon slayer, a scarlet-haired requip mage, and the Fairy Hunter.

"The church?" Natsu said.

"Kardia Cathedral..." Erza said.

"Found you blondie…" Knightwalker said.

As the dust clears, Mystogan and Laxus face-to-face against another, unscathed by the explosion.

"You...! Where did you learn of that?" the masked mage asked.

"Oh, its extremely rare to see you panicked like that, Mystogan," Laxus provokes him "Where'd I learn of that? Who know, maybe I'll tell you when you beat me."

"You will regret this, Laxus," Mystogan said, his patience wearing thin. "I'll show you a form of magic that you've never seen before!"

"Ooh scary, well give it your best shot buddy" Laxus said " I'll show you where you both stand!"

The glared each other before Mystogan is done planting his five staves on the ground. "Matenrou(Skyscraper)!" Mystogan calmly said, as a magic circle appeared before him.

Laxus panicked as the ground beneath him started to shake like an earthquake, rays or light appearing beneath the cracks of the floor. It exploded, exploding the Kardia Cathedral in the process. Laxus was blown upwards, miraculously escaped any injuries.

"What! Impossible! Even the church...!" Laxus exclaimed.

Upon saying that, a pillar of wind and bright light combined appeared on the ruins of the church, consuming Laxus in the process. In the pillar, Laxus was stunned as the black sky cracked, revealing five scaly fingers. Before he could react, he was tied down by dozens of belts. The crack gets bigger and bigger and there reveal a big, scaly monster reaching out for him.

"W-What kind of magic is this?!" Laxus cried out as he struggled to released himself. the monster let out a loud roar, almost reaching out for Laxus.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Laxus screamed as he activated his Lightning Magic, attempting to free himself. He get the desired effect as the dimension around him started to distort. He let out more of his lightning before be finally free himself from his nightmare, or that's what he thought.

It was just an illusion.

"What a load of crap…!" Laxus laughed in amused, "You think a lame illusion could stop me huh? Mystogan!"

"As expected, but you noticed just a little too late," Mystogan grinned under his mask. Just then, five magic circles appear above Laxus, and a purple pillar starts to form. "Nemuri! Gojumahojin: Mikagura(Sleep! Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song)!" he shouted.

Laxus grinned, confusing the mages in front of him "Now now, which one of us actually didn't notice huh?" he said. As he said that, a magic circle each appeared beneath Mystogan, catching him of guard.

"Shit!" He said after realizing what happened.

The both of them braced for impact as the respective powers activated. Moments later, a explosion occurred. As the dust clears, the both of them escaped unscathed from any injuries.

Mystogan flew up high in the air and made a few hand gestures towards Laxus. The ground beneath Laxus started to twist, trying to trap him in it. As Laxus realized what's happening, he turned his body to lightning and quickly escaped from it just in time.

"He escaped?!" the masked mage exclaimed.

Laxus, whose body has turned to lightning, moved in a zig zag direction on an attempt to confuse Mystogan before charging upwards towards him to attack. but Mystogan turned into mist and avoided it, reappearing back on the ground.

"Tch, Not half bad, are you?" Laxus grinned.

"LAXUS!" two voices boomed at the church form the entrance door. The two S-class mags looked at the door, wondering who is it, and there stood two mages. It was Natsu and Erza.

"Erza!" Natsu called out next to her.

"Natsu, so you managed to get out." Erza said. The two of them looked around and saw Laxus face to face with unfamiliar mage.

"So, who's he?" Natsu said, looking at the man with the blue cloak.

"Mystogan?" Erza guessed.

As Mystogan saw her, he started to panic, he attempted to adjust his mask to cover most of his face but to no avail.

"You're wide open!" Laxus yelled. He generated a ball of lightning energy on his palm and released it at Mystogan's face, destroying his mask.

As the dust starts to clear up, they saw Mystogan's face fully revealed for the first time. Natsu and Erza was stunned by what they saw. He has blue hair and has a familiar tattoo on his right eye, similar to a certain Heavenly Body mage.

It was the face of Jellal Fernandes.

"J-Jellal?" Erza stuttered, her voice shaken, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"You...!" Natsu yelled, his face showing full of hatred towards the man, remembering what Jellal had done to Erza at the Tower of Heaven.

"Jellal? Y-You're alive," Erza called out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ooh, a familiar face, eh? Laxus said

"W- What is going on?! Mystogan is... JELLAL?! Natsu exclaimed.

An awkward silence started to fill the room, except for Erza's crying, when a voice finally spoke, breaking the silence, "Erza, especially you, I don't want to show my face," Mystogan told her.

Erza's tears stopped, not understanding what he meant "Huh?" she said.

"I am not Jellal, I know him, but I am not him." Mystogan replied.

Erza started to shake, emotions to control of her, her mind starting to think about the man who she once called her best friend.

"What's this? Did I miss the party?" A voice sounding exactly like Erza's said, startling everyone in there. Everyone turned towards the door to see Fairy Tail's strongest woman mage, Rossie the Fairy Hunter (Knightwalker) with her Ten Commandents.

"Who's she?" Natsu asked.

"So, another participant is joining the game, eh? Fairy Hunter" Laxus grinned.

"Participant? nah, I'm just some person that's trying to kick some ass bfore get some rest after a hectic job." Knightwalker said as she stared at Mystogan without his mask before pointing at him. "Let me get this straight, you and the blondie were fighting before these two interrupted you. The blondie saw opportunity and attack you right on the face. Am I wrong?"

"HUH?" was that the respond she got before a tick appeared on her forehead, she was so pissed off.

"DON'T HUH ME YOU BLUE HAIRED IDIOT? IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT THAT YOUR FACE GOT REVEALED" Knightwalker shouted angrily startling everyone even Laxus too.

"Wait...you know him?" Erza asked. "You know Jellal? How did you know him? And the most important is he really Jellal?"

"Yeah, He's Jellal and at the same time he's not" Knightwalker answered.

"What do you mean? He's looks like Jellal and sounds like Jellal too!" Knightwalker sighed at Erza answered.

"I better prove it that he's not Jellal, at least not Jellal Fernandes!" Knightwalker said making Mystogan panicked, knowing her intention.

"Wait…what are you doing? Don't do that?" But he was too late Knightwalker took down her scarf and wears off her bandana, revealing her face in front of everyone. Natsu, Laxus and the most important Erza were wide eyed as they saw her face that resembling Erza.

"Ah….it's so good to take that itchy bandana" Knightwalker said, scratching her head.

"W-what? Who are you? And why do you looks like me" Erza freaked out as she saw her twin.

"Another Erza?" Laxus said.

"T-t-t-two Erza's, this is the end of the world" Natsu yelled in horror as he imagine the both of Erza in demonic look. After saying that, Natsu found himself stucked on the ground by Knightwalker.

Knightwalker walked over Mystogan who glared at her."What the hell do you think you doing?" Mystogan asked

Knightwalker groaned. "Ah.. come on, I'm just want to prove it to Scarlet that you're not Jellal Fernandes, you should thank to me"

"Was freak them out by revealing your face really necessary?" Mytogan asked.

"Shut up, she will keep demanding that you're Jellal Fernands if I'm not doing that" Knightwalker replied before changing the subject. "Before I got here, I spotted some Anima activities at Hargeon" Mystogan narrowed his eyes as she mentioned Anima."You should check it out, I'll deal with this mess"

Mystogan nodded before heading the door but stopped when Knightwalker called him again. "Jellal, don't forget to came back here after you're done. I need talked to you about _that_ stuff" Mystogan gave her one last nod before turning his body to mist and disappeared from sight..

Knightwalker turned her attention at the other who just stared at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Who are you? You look like Erza but I can tell you're not her?" This time Laxus was the one who spoke.

"Oh….I never told you my name before" Knightwalker said."My name is Erza Knightwalker."

"Knightwalker…." Erza whispered.

"So you losers gonna come at me together, then?" Laxus asked, sparks flying all around his body.

"No" Knightwalker started simply, "I'll be more than enough to fight you alone."

"What?!" Erza yelled. "Look, I know you're strong, but you'll need some help to fight him. We should fight as a team!"

Knightwalker scoffed. "I don't teamwork with weaklings" Laxus chuckled at her statement.

"What did you say?" Natsu yelled angrily.

"Calm down Natsu!" Erza said, trying to calm the angry dragon slayer down.

"Don't get cocky Knightwalker! Maybe I acknowledge your skills but you only have ten minutes to defeat me, wouldn't be more helpful to have them help you?" Laxus said doubtfully.

Knightwalker smirked before said. "What's it, you're sound so afraid. Don't worry it's not too late for surrender and declare that I'm stronger than you."

"LIKE HELL I WOULD DO THAT YOU DEMENTED BITCH" Laxus roared, shooting a lightning rays at Knightwalker who grinning and quickly shoot a white laser from her lance. The two respective powers collided, causing a massive explosion within the church.

"Look out" Erza yelled, jumped away from two combatants. Unfortunately for Natsu, he was literally thrown away by the explosion. As the dust clears, Erza saw her counterpart pointing her spear at Laxus.

"Not bad! You manage to match that attack. Last time we were doing that I completely overpowered you" Knightwalker said, impressive.

"I'm different from last year" Laxus replied. "So, shall we start the game?"

"Just a minute" Knightwalker turned her attention to Erza and Natsu."Hey Scarlet, I'll handle him. Go, protect your town or the citizen would be roast." Erza decided to obeyed her since she was in hurry "You too, Pinky"

"WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed, clearly annoyed by her order. "I want to fight him! And who'd you ca-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO!"

"Fine! I'll let you handle this! But you owe me a fight! I want to see what Erza's twin can do" Natsu said.

"Don't worry, I also want to fight you too, since I heard you defeated Jellal Fernandes! And don't expect any mercy from me, I'm not Scarlet." Knightwalker warned him. "Now go! Save your town!"

Natsu and Erza nodded. Before they could leave the church, Laxus called out to them, stopping them in their tracks, "Wait, are you guys going to stop the Thunder Palace?" There's no answer and Laxus took it as a 'yes', he laughed loudly,

"AHAHAHAHA, you guys won't stand a chance! Destroying one would risk your lives. And right now there are countless number of lacrima floating up there. There's no time either!"

"I will destroy them all at once!" Erza exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Natsu cried out.

"Impossible!" Laxus said, "And if you do, you wouldn't survive!"

Erza then turned her head at Laxus, saying "But then the city would be saved." and with that, she leaves the place, with Natsu followed suit.

"Damn, are you gonna break the rules of the game?!" Laxus yelled at them but he was ignored. "Damn it!" Laxus muttered as he tried to leave to chase them down and stop them.

"**Shinkū no Yari****:**** Meru Fōsu**(Vacuum Spear: Mel Force)!" Knightwalker shouted as she shot a vacuum wave at Laxus, sending him flying towards the altar stairs, creating a crater.

"Why you bitch..." Laxus said, crouching on his knees.

Knightwalker stabbed Ten Commandents on the ground. "Now fight me seriously, Master's Grandson. I will crush your powers and show you who's stronger!"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Along the streets of Magnolia, banners, ribbons, balloons and other beautiful decorations were all around the buildings, oblivious of a civil war around them. Gray Fullbuster had recovered from the defeat of Bixslow and was running around to look for a certain Telepathy mage.

"Warren, where are you?! Warren! Dammit!" he shouted.

As he finished, his running was interrupted by a blur of pink as someone crashed towards him and he falls on his back. Pissed he shouted at the person that hit him.

"Bastard, watch where you're going! Dammit!"

"You wanna go?! Oh, its you, Gray-teme" a familiar voice replied. Gray then look closer at the person who called him, it was Natsu.

"Oi Natsu, what are you doing here? Thought you were looking for Laxus" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I found him. But Fairy Hunter is fighting him right now and I'm looking for Warren." Natsu said.

"You too? So, she's back huh? Thought you want to fight Laxus" Gray said.

"I did, dammit! But she'll kill me if I'm not help Erza and she fight Laxus alone, while Erza told me to help her find Warren!" Natsu argued

_Flashback starts_

_"Never thought you would give in to the fight that easily, I'm surprised." Erza said._

_"Shut up, not I'd had a choice." Natsu grumbled, still not believing himself he_ actually_ let __Knightwalker__ fight Laxus. _

_After running from the_ _Kardia Cathedral, Erza and Natsu stopped, thinking the distance is safe enough to deal with the Thunder Palace. Erza then told Natsu about her plan._

_"Natsu, we can't handle the Thunder Palace with just only the two of us, that suicide. That is why we need help from everyone from Fairy Tail. Go find Warren and tell him to use his telepathy to inform the other recovering Fairy Tail mages to inform then about the current situation and we destroy the Thunder Palace together."_

_"Damn, how bossy__ just like the other you__," Natsu muttered._

_"I'M COUNTING ON YOU," Erza said to him with a glare_

_Frightened by her glare, Natsu nodded hurriedly with an "AYE" and took off to find Warren._

_After that, Erza then requipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and started to summon swords to destroy the Thunder Palace. "Blades, lend me the power to protect." she whispered to herself "Also, to everyone in Fairy Tail, lend me your power!"_

_Somewhere in the city, Lucy was taken aback of a voice in her head and stopped, Happy was confused._

_"What is it, Lucy?" Happy asked_

_"Do you heard Erza's voice, Happy?" Lucy said_

_"Yeah, I think I heard it too." Happy replied._

_"She asks for our help," Lucy said_

_"Aye" he agreed_

_At another part of the city, Gray, body full of bruises and conscious a while after the defeat by Bi__x__slow, heard the voice as well._

_"She asks for our help? That's so not like you at all Erza!" he muttered_

_As he leaned against a wall of the building, clearly limping, Gray looked at the sky, he saw countless number of lacrima spheres with a lightning symbol floating around Magnolia, he realised why Erza needs help._

_"I see..." he whispered "If I can get Erza's voice to reach everyone like it reached me...For that, I need Warren's help!"_

_Flashback ends_

"So Erza bosses you around like a dog again, huh?" Gray teased.

"Yeah I... What did you say?!" Natsu yelled

"You heard me first time, flame breath!"

"Damn you ice cone!"

"Matchstick!"

"Pervert!"

And so they searched for Warren together, while exchanging glares and shouting insults at each other's faces.

...

At Kardia Cathedral

Knightwalker and Laxus had been exchanging blows and magic for a while now. While both had been exchanging blows, Knightwalker had the upper hand, even without her spear, which is still stabbed on the ground, she was still be able to match Laxus in hand-to-hand combat, which surprised Laxus and enraging him at the same time. Since she's not using her spear, she wasn't even on full strength, making Laxus thought that Erza's doflamingo wasn't even serious with him. He was pissed.

"_Damn that __whore__, __s__he clearly mocking me. __Sh__e still even used that __lousy spear__ of __her__, that means __s__he's not even on full strength. Does that mean...NO! __Sh__e is wea__ker than me__! I am stronger than h__er__! I am the strongest in Fairy Tail!" _

Knightwalker then suddenly jumped towards where her spear was stabbed. Knightwalker pointed her spear towards Laxus. The spear then generates a black orb with lightning around it.

"**Jūryoku no Yari****: ****Gurabiti Koa**(Gravity Spear: Gravity Core)!" Knightwalker shouted. Shot the orb which grown bigger at Laxus.

"**Raging Bolt**!" Laxus countered. He fires a ray of lightning to counter the spell. As their respective spells met at the middle, it creates an explosion and pushed them back another few meters between them.

"Tch..." Knightwalker said, regaining her balance. "Not half bad, are ya?"

"I am an S-Class mage, after all." Laxus replied.

"Yeah, but did you forget that I'm the one who beat you in front of your groupies. I can do that again now."

"That's not going to happen" Laxus said. "Now watch, Knightwalker..." a circular mass of electricity appeared underneath Laxus, lifting him into the air, "as I put a shock to your system!" He then fired multiple lightning bullets from his hand.

"**Sanjumahojin: Kyosu**(Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water)!" A three magic circles appeared in front of Knightwalker, reflecting the bullets. Unfortunately for Knightwalker, Laxus dodged by moving out of the way with his electric disc and then charged right at Knightwalker.

"Eat it, bitch! **Lightning Rods**!" a dozen of electric rods came out of Laxus' forearm as he dealt a rod to Knightwalker's neck, electrocuting her on impact.

"GAH!" Knightwalker quickly blasted Laxus with her spear, but he flew away before it connected. "_I won't be able to hit him if he keeps flying around.__"_ Knightwalker thought. "_Time to use__heavier stuff.__"_ Knightwalker spun her lance a couple of times before flinging a magic white shot the form of her Eisenmeteor spear at the Laxus.

"Jigoku Senkou(Hell Flash)!"Laxus's eyes widend in alarm as the jaw like shot of magic shot at him. Before the next thing he knew he was engulfed in a hellish explosion of burning flames. Laxus quickly move out from the flame with several burns on his body.

"**Lightning Bird**!" Laxus, turning to Knightwalker whilst flying, fired an electric bird straight ahead, but Knightwalker managed to avoid it.

"**Bakuhatsu no Yari****:**** Ekusupurōjon**(Explosion Spear: Explosion)!" She swiped her spear and hit Laxus with a blast of fireball, knocking him into a pillar. Knightwalker sent another blast of fireball at her opponent, but he managed to move out of the way.

"**Lightning Tiger**!" Laxus sent an electric tiger at Knightwalker. But she managed to dispel it with ease. This, though, was a trick so Laxus could get right in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Gotcha now!"

"Is that it?.." Knightwalker grinned, Laxus was confused, but that faded when he saw Knightwalker's spear coated in a large mass of wind.

"BRING IT, BITCH! **Lightning Eruption**!"

"**Meru Fosu: Kuuhaku Kobushi**( Mel Force: Vacuum Fist)!" Simultaneously, Laxus was hit by Knightwalker spear with tremendous force and Knightwalker was zapped with a large amount of electricity, knocking them both few meters away.

"You really are something... Laxus Dreyar..." Knightwalker said, getting up, wiped some bloods from her mouth before smirked."I guess I got another person to respect beside Mystogan, Gildarts and Master now."

"Same for you...Erza Knightwalker." Laxus said, getting up as well, wiped bloods from his forehead. "I never thought you would be this strong, you're completely in different level with her."

Knightwalker scoffed."Don't compare me with Scarlet. I'm stronger than her, I'm the one who made her fail at S-class exam two times."

"Yah I know. Whenever people asked which of us was stronger, I always laughed at that... but you truly are incredible. It makes me positively ecstatic to be having this fight with you. I may even do a twirl later once all this is over...and when nobody is looking. If it's like this I can't help but go wild, right?!"

_"__Obviously, he's powering up__."_ Knightwalker thought.

"**Rairyu no Hoken **(Lightning Dragon's Breakdown fist)!" Laxus thrown lightning fist at Knightwalker, caugh her of guard.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Knightwalker screamed in pain, stood on her knees before get to her feet again. "Well this's new. So you're Dragon Slayer huh? But that's against the rules, isn't it?" Knightwalker said with a grin on her face even though she just got hit.

"The hell to the rules, **Rairyū no Hōkō**(Lightning Dragon's Roar)!" Laxus fired a giant blast of lightning from his mouth.

_"Fuck__!__"_ "**Goryouho Tate**(Pentagon Shield)!" A half dozen of pentagon shield appeared before Knightwalker to block the blow, but it eventually broke and she was knocked off to the pillars. "**Shinkū no Yari****:**** Meru Fōsu**(Vacuum Spear: Mel Force)" She sent a blast of wind at the pillar to lessen the impact of the crash.

"To think he would have something like this..." Kngihtwalker said, slowly getting to her feet. "He's completely different from last year." As she assessed Laxus' strength.

"You should realize this by now, Knightwalker!" Laxus yelled "You're strong but not strong enough to defeat me! Don't worry when I got my position as Master, I'll let stand at my side and became my personal guard."

"That's bullshit." Knightwalker replied "I'll not serve to the one who weaker than me! You have to defeat me first!"

Before Laxus could say something else, the rune timer disappeared from sight, signalling the Thunder Palace was successfully destroyed.

Knightwalker can't help it but smirked at Laxus, who was dumbfounded by the turn of events, "Heh, so Scarlet and pinky boy made it." She said.

Outside of Kardia Cathedral

Erza started to struggle from the immense magic she used up to summon her magic swords. Her magic reserves was almost but she still hasn't give up on summoning more swords.

"...198..." she said as she summoned another sword, her voice strained by her depleting magic power, "...199..." her breathing was becoming more and more heavier, she was too tired, "If I want to destroy them all, I need more..." As she said that, her knees buckled and she slumped down on her knees, out of magic, "Damn, I already out of magical power, and I'm out of time. What should I do?"

Erza was back to her feet, recovering slightly even though she still struggled as she summon another sword, "Unless I can summon another 100 swords, I can't...simultaniously..." she muttered

As she ponder her options, she was interrupted by a familiar voice in her head.

"Hello, can everybody hear me?" the voice said.

"Warren?" Erza asked, looking around her surroundings.

"This is an emergency!" Warren exclaimed "Everyone, look at the sky!"

"In my head? Is this telepathy?" Erza asked again.

"Wake up your lazy bums, dammit!" Warren demanded.

"Warren?" Macao said.

"The sky?" Jet muttered.

"What the hell...are those?" Droy sweated.

"And if there's still anyone fighting, please hold up for now!" Warren ordered.

Somewhere on top of a building, Lucy and Happy were also hearing the voices through Warren's telepathy.

"What's this? There's a voice in my head..." Lucy said.

"That's Warren's telepathy," Happy answered, "He can speak directly into people's minds."

"Everyone please listen up! We have to destroy all those things floating in the sky with all the magic power we got!" Warren said. "Its a magic spell that will attack the city! There's no time! Everyone please do it!"

"What the hell?!" Wakaba said.

"Those are...Laxus'..." Laki trailed off.

"Warren, how do you know about the Thunder Palace?" Erza asked.

"That voice...Erza? Are you okay?" another voice said in her head.

"Gray? I see so it was you." Erza realized "So, that means..."

"Yeah, flame brain is right next to me." Gray said.

"What do you call me, Icicle!" Natsu yelled.

"You heard me, charcoal!" Gray countered.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza said with a hint of anger in her tone.

"N-No!" both of them shivered.

"Erza, you're not turned to stone?" another voice asked.

"Oi if Erza's not turned to stone..." Droy said.

"...and the others? what about Levy?" Jet finished.

"Everyone is safe." A female voice answered them, which turned out to be Cana's, "Don't worry bout it."

"Juvis is also safe." Elfman added.

"Bisca is safe too, Alzack," Mirajane said.

At an alley, Alzack felt relieved that Bisca is safe. He leaned on a wall and slumped down on the floor, emotions running high, "I...I see..." he whispered "thank goodness...Really..."

"Sorry guys," Warren said "My telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild. We'll have to do it with the people who can hear me. Destroy those thin-"

"Damn you Warren!" A voice boomed out, interrupting Warren. "Did you forget what you did to me?"

"M-Max?" Warren shivered. "I-I'm sorry about that, man. I was, like really t-trying to save Erza and the other girls, so..."

"Droy here!" another voiced shouted, "Can you hear me, Alzack?"

"I-I can hear you." Alzack replied "I'm sorry about before..."

"You think that's gonna cut it, huh?" Droy said, annoyed at what Alzack did to him during their fight. "You hit me with a sneak attack!"

With that a bunch of voices boomed out, arguments everywhere. As everyone is arguing, forgotten about the curent situation, Gray and Natsu were pissed, eyes shadowed by their respective hairs. Even though they fought frequently, now is not even the time to do that, since this situation concerns the entire city.

"SAVE THE FIGHTING FOR LATER!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" everyone yelled at them through Warren's telepathy. You can't help but feel pity for the guy.

"THERE'S NO TIME NOW! DESTROY THE FLOATING THINGS IN THE SKY!" Gray yelled, hoping to beat them to their senses, but obviously, he failed.

With that, everyone argued again, all of them not happy with each other for what that did during the battle. While this is happening, Lucy and Happy frowned at the situation, this is so not helping the guild. Lucy remained silent whole time this is happening, now she can't stand it anymore. This is not like the guild the first time she saw it.

"Everybody, listen!" she yelled, making all the arguments died down. "This isn't the time to be fighting! The people in the city are in danger! We have to all work together to protect the city of Magnolia! If we combine our powers, we can overcome everything! That's what I've learned after coming here. I know I just joined Fairy Tail recently, but my feelings for this guild are as strong as anybody's! Fairy Tail has been my dream since long time ago. It's always been my goal! Even now...so...please...let's work together...let's protect the guild and the city!"

"Lucy..." Erza whispered.

"And if they won't convince you guys, I'll destory all the lacrima myself!" Lucy continued.

And then silence, and of course, Natsu broke it.

"Hell yeah! That's Lucy for ya!" Natsu said, making everybody chuckled.

"Listen up people!" Cana' voice said "You really gonna let the newbie let you up one like that?"

"She's not new anymore," Jet said "She has more Fairy Tail spirit than any of us. Lucy you're exactly right. We'll settle things later."

"I can't argue with that, now can I" Wakaba said, "Thanks to you, I'm thinking straight again. Are you all ready?"

Lucy then unconsciously shed a tear, touched by how everyone was back to before, "You guys..." she smiled.

Smiling, Erza was surprisingly silent during the whole situation, touched by Lucy's words of wisdom. Now to the important part...

"Okay everyone!" she ordered "I'll handle 200 to the north! The rest of you destroy all the ones around the south!"

"Let's go Happy!" Lucy said

"Aye sir!" Happy replied, activating his Aera and carry Lucy towards the lacrima.

"Don't leave a single one left!" Gray demanded "Ice Make: Lance!"

"Karyu no Hoko (Fire Dragon's Roar)!"

"Demon Blast!"

"Water Nebula!"

"Guns Magic: Stinger Shot!"

As everyone is firing their respective attacks towards the lacrima, Erza gathered enough magic power to direct all of her swords to destroy the ones in the north.

"Go forth my blades!" She shouted. Using he telekinesis, she fires all her swords.

Meanwhile, Lucy, who was carried by Happy, flew towards the lacrima. As they reached the lacrima close enough, he let go of Lucy, who was preparing her attack.

"ARRRRRHHHHHHHH!" Lucy shouted her battle cry as she destroyed one of the lacrima with her whip.

"Max Speed!" Happy yelled as he flew full speed at the lacrima, destroying it.

Brilliant streaks of ice, water, flames and other undefined elements shot high into the sky, all aimed with one sole purpose. Moments later, the town of Magnolia was bathed in the most beautiful of rainbow lights as the exploding Lightning Lacrima mixed in with the attacks that destroyed them. Fragments of airborne crystals refracted the light over the city, illuminating it with colorful shades.

"What is this?"

"Some kind of fireworks?"

"Fairy Tail just keeps doing things flashier and flashier every year."

"Its beautiful."

"We did it." Erza said as she re-quipped back to her Heart Kruez armor.

The others could only grin at their accomplishment, as they saved the city from total destruction. It would only last for a matter of seconds as they felt static around their bodies. Then, lightning enveloped them, paralysing them as they screamed in agony from they sudden pain. Apparently, they had _forgotten _about the Body Link Magic fused in the lacrima.

As it finally stopped, there was a moment of silence, as everyone was down on the floor, unable to move a single inch.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza asked. "Honestly, you people are so reckless."

"Birds of a feather, you know..." Gray trailed off.

"Hehe, That's Fairy Tail for ya!" Natsu said with a grin.

"It would be great if Laxus got over his rebellious phase."

"No kidding."

"Alzack, are you okay?"

"Droy? Yeah, thanks."

...

At Kardia Cathedral

"Well, with Thunder Place destroyed you don't have any card to make Master surrender to you and I'll never serve you cause you'll never defeat me. How can you even be the master now?" Knightwalker said.

As Laxus was listening to Knightwalker, he can't help but pissed off. His eyes shadowed by his hair. Then lightning enveloped his whole body as he released a massive amount of magic power. Surprised by the shockwave of energy released by Laxus, Knightwalker covered her eyes slightly.

"How can I be master, you say?" Laxus said, "BY FORCE!"

...

Somewhere at the city, Levy was running towards the church where Knightwalker and Laxus were fighting. She was in a hurry as she had to inform Laxus about his grandfather's situation.

"Laxus...please stop.." She muttered, tears in her eyes. "The master...your grandfather...he is already..."

...

Knightwalker was unfazed by the release of magic power by Laxus.

"Do you still want to go, Laxus." Knightwalker said "Although I don't really care the guild will never be yours while I'm here!"

"Oh yes it will," he replied "Yeah...trying to force a bargain is useless...I should have relied on my powers since the start! This overwhelming power is my identity!"

"**Rairyū ****no ****Hōtengeki**(Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!)" He shouted. Shot a massiv spear of lightning at Knightwalker in incredibly speed but Knightwalker barely to jumped away just in time.

"So you managed to dodge it huh, why don't you block that attack?" Laxus smirked.

"Heh, that attack was actually strong. I would be in trouble in I get hit by that." Knightwalker replied.

"A Dragon Slayer, huh?" a new voice spoke from behind them. "Not like I care or anything but he's still an enemy of the Guild. Plus I have a personal grudge with him."

Knightwalker turned around to see a man standing at the entrance of the door. He has long, spiky black hair, has red eyes with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars.

"Gajeel Redfox?" Knightwalker said, having no idea what he's doing there, since his previous guild has been destroyed, until she saw the Fairy Tail mark on his left shoulder "I see, so its true then, you joined Fairy Tail huh."

"Wait Erza…" Gajeel said in shock."What are you doing here? I thought I saw you collapse in town while I came here. And what do you mean you joined Fairy Tail huh?"

"Long story" Knightwalker replied "Don't ask."

"Another snack shows up," Laxus chuckled. "Disappear, disappear! Bring it, Fairy tail. I'll devour you all!"

"He's gone nuts," Knightwalker said

"Damn, his monstrous strength is no joke, we have to defeat him." Gajeel said.

"We? No, teamwork isn't my thing. You go ahead!" Knightwalker said.

"Whatever….HERE I GO LAXUS!" Gajeel shouted. With that he charged forward, throwing punches and kicks at Laxus.

Laxus had enough of hand-to-hand combat as he charged lightning at his right palm, throwing it at Gajeel, electrocuting him and sending him flying. Luckily, he manage to regain his balance while Knightwalker just watched the fight as she leaned at Church's Pillar.

"Tetsuryu no Hoko(Iron Dragon's Roar)!" Gajeelsent a tornado of metal towards Laxus. Unfortunately, Laxus managed to dodge it in time by jumping high up.

Gajeel then transform his right leg into a large, jagged steel blade, "Tetsuryuken (Iron Dragon's Sword)!" he shouted as he swings his right leg/sword at Laxus. He managed to dodge the kick and with no time to waste, thrust out his palm towards Gajeel, shooting a few lightning bullets. They exploded as they were close to Gajeel.

Recovered from the explosion, Gajeel pointed his arm at Laxus and turns his arm into a large spearhead, firing large number of steel spears in rapid succession, "**Tetsuryūsō: Kishin**(Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs)!" he shouted.

As he prepare his final attack,Gajeel cocked his head back, inhaling an large amount of air.

"Tetsuryu no Hoko(Iron Dragon's Roar)!"Gajeel fires a large amount of iron debris from his mouth, it create a massive the dust clears, he was expecting a unconscious Laxus lying down on the ground. He wasn't expecting a slightly bruised Laxus standing there with a devilish grin. Gajeel was quite obviously surprised, while Knightwalker who watched widen her eyes before going back to her serious look.

"So that's all you can do huh? a Dragon Slayer," Laxus mocked.

"Impossible," Gajeel spoke "How can you're still standing? I go all out with my attacks!"

"Ehehehe," the blonde chuckled, "Looks like I'm gonna use my trump card," as he said that, his already massive body bulge in size and muscle mass, elongating his canine teeth and making them pointy, and causing scales to appear on his massive arms. "Dragon Force!"

"Impossible!" Gajeel said "He was able to activate a dragon slayer's ultimate and final form with ease?!"

While unlike the black haired dragon slayer, Knightwalker stayed silent, completely slightly fazed by the power Laxus radiating from his dragon force.

"**Rairyu no…Hoko**(Lightning Dragon's...Roar)!" he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a more concentrated, destructive blast, engulfing both of the mages in front of him.

"**Fūin no Yari****:**** Rūn Seibu**(Sealing Spear: Rune Save)!" Knightwalker cut through Laxus's roar with her spear before shot Laxus with pink laser, knocking him back a bit.

"Yo metal face," Knightwalker said, looking back at her shoulder "Stand back, I'll handle him now." Gajeel wanted to protest, but when he saw her glare. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"You, why don't you just stay down?!" Laxus bellowed

Knightwalker just stayed silent.

"You, Natsu, Erza, Mystogan, the old man, all the trash in the guild, all the people in Magnolia...I'LL MAKE THEM ALL DISAPPEAR!" he declared. He erupted with rage as bright light surrounded him.

"W-What with this magical power?!" Gajeel stammered.

_"This magic...I've heard of it...it__s Master__..." _Knightwalker thought.

"It targets everything the caster sees as an enemy. The spell that destroyed Master Jose in one hit. Master Makarov's Ultimate Spell of Judgement! Fairy Law!" Gajeel stated.

Laxus then brought both of his palms together and forms a bright yellow sphere, "Yes, its Fairy Law!"

"I won't let y-"

"Stop It Laxus!" Knightwalker was going to charge at Laxus when a girl voice called out to Laxus. She looked over her left shoulder and she saw a girl standing and the entrance panting for air. She has blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She also wears an orange dress.

"Who are you?" Knightwalker asked.

"Shrimp, what are you doing here?" Gajeel shouted.

"The Master is...your own grandfather...is on death's door!" Levy shouted at the top of her lungs, shocking all three at the church, "So please! Just stop this! Just go and see him!"

"On death's door?" Knightwalker muttered in shock. "Master...is gonna die?"

"Laxus!" Levy shouted again.

Laxus thought for a while as he slowly reducing the size of the bright sphere. They expected him to cancel the magic and finally stop and see the master.

They were wrong.

"Perfect timing," Laxus sneered. "Looks like my chances of becoming Master just went up again."

"Why you," Gajeel growled in digust.

"Die Fairy Tail!" Laxus roared, increasing the size of the sphere, the whole church brightened by the extreme light the sphere is generating, "I'll build you up from scratch! A Guild that'll make everyone tremble in fear! I'll make the ultimate Guild!"

The ultimate spell was then activated, but much to Laxus' surprise, it killed no one. "Did... did you miss?" Knightwalker raised her eyebrow.

"How could I miss?!"

"I don't know, how did you?"

"I know I used the spell right! God, this _always _happens when I try to perform under stress."

"Or maybe you like everyone more than you let on." Knightwalker said.

"Maybe you should just DIEEEE!" Laxus fired a bolt of lightning right at Knightwalker, but she swatted it away with her spear.

"I can't die, and I especially can't lose to you." Knightwalker stated.

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" Laxus ran in for a punch, but Knightwalker dodged it.

"DIE KNIGHTWALKER, **Metsuryu Ougi: Narumikazuchi**(Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Roaring Thunder)!" Laxus charged towards Knightwalker with lightning imbued fist.

"_Laxus... __I may have respect you for your strength, but since I served your grandfather__... you SHALL fal__l here__l!__"_ Knightwalker spun her spear, form a black circle in front of her. "**Gurabiti Koa****: Gurabiti rei**(Gravity Core: Gravity Ray)!" With that yell, a giant black ray was released, hitting Laxus head on

_"__This... can't be! I... I lost!__"_ Laxus then gave a little smirk. "_Guess I still got a lot to learn.__"_ The light struck him point blank, and Laxus was down for the count.

"L-Laxus, has been d-defeated." Gajeel stuttered. Then he looked back at the bluenette who is behind him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Levy replied. "So, who's she? Why she looks like Erza?."

"I don't know, but she at a whole other level," Gajeel answered.

Knightwalker placed her spear on her back as she walked towards unconscious Laxus. She lifted him up and placed him on her right shoulder. _"Well, he's not as heavy as __he looks__."_

She looked over to Gajeel and Levy and motioned them to exit the church, "You guys go back to the guild, I'll bring him to a local clinic." They nodded but before they could take off, Knightwalker ask them a favor.

"And don't tell the others about my face. I planned to make this a surprise." She said with a small grin on her face.

As the two of them left, Knightwalker looked over at the blonde on her shoulder, she can only sigh. "Come on, Laxus" she muttered "After you get treatment, you'll go see your grandfather."

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Laxus' mind slowly began to kick back into gear as consciousness started to spread over his senses. His eyes twitched as he struggled to think back over what happened. The Battle of Fairy Tail, the girls turned to stone, then there was that fight between Knightwalker, which he lost.

As he opened his eyes, he realized he was on a bed, his body full of bandages. With his enhanced sense of smell since he's a Dragon Slayer, he sniffed his surroundings. It smelled like an infirmary, but it smelled different from the guild infirmary, so his wild guess was he could be in a local clinic. He had no idea who brought him here.

"_Knightwalker__ perhaps?__" _Nahh, impossible. He tried to get up but he winced in pain as his shoulders gave way. "Damn these wounds," he cursed silently, remembering how Knightwalker wounded him.

"So you're finally awake," a familiar voice called out. He then heard a shuffling noise nearby the doorway and he looked over there. There stood Knightwalker with her arms crossed at her chest with her trademark serious face, leaning her back against the wall.

"Tch, what are you doing here?" Laxus grunted, his face and tone showed he's annoyed at the red-headed's presence, letting her look at his pitiful state.

"Jeez, seriously?" Knightwalker retorted, "I brought you here and you didn't even say thanks? Bastard."

Then a moment of silence, they didn't spoke a word for a couple of minutes, until Knightwalker heard the blonde dragon slayer muttered something so soft she can't even hear it. Curious, she asked "What's that? I think I didn't hear you clearly."

Laxus muttered something again, this time its much louder. All Knightwalker could made out what he said was a "...ks..". "Can you repeat it again?"

"I said thanks alright?!" Laxus snapped, not looking at Knightwalker's stare "Damn, what a pain in the ass."

"Heh, you're welcome. Its what friends do right? Helping each other." the red-haired Fairy Hunter smirked. Upon hearing that, Laxus' eyes were wide as saucers as he hear that. He looked over at Knightwalker before he quickly reverted to a scowl and looked away.

"Since when do you care about friends? From what I recall you don't even let Natsu, Gajeel and your twin's help you?" Laxus asked. Knightwalker only scratched her head.

"Eh….I just learned about what friends mean during our fight. I was thinking the only way to stop Thunder Place was defeat you, so I sent Scarlet and pinky boy away cause they will just get in my way" Knightwalker replied.

"But I never thought they will destroy all those Lacrima and I'm sure Scarlet and pinky boy knew they can't do it alone so they asked they entire guild to help them. I'm sure if Mystogan, Gildarts, or even Master fought the entire guild they would lose." Knightwalker continued with a small smile."So, I'm start to understand what friends mean"

They didn't say a word for another couple of minutes, as Laxus had no idea what to say. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew he felt guilty hurting the guild. He was just trying to help the guild, to make the guild stronger. He _love_ the guild. He just wanted to make the guild better.

"You know, that's no way you make the guild better." Knightwalker suddenly said, surprising the blonde, making his eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"From what I learned from master, guilds are not places that gather strong mages." Knightwalker said. "Guilds are places for people to gather and make unbreakable bonds together. Its a place that we all can call home. They go on jobs together, protect each other, they fight together, they care together. That's what it means to have friends. No matter how strong or how weak the mages are, what makes the guild strong is the tough bonds we made. If a guild has strong people but have no bonds between them, they're not a guild at all."

Laxus was stunned by her again, those words said by the Fairy Hunter would only be said by people beyond her age, just like his gramps, "You talk too much," the blonde smirked, "You sounded like that old hag you know?" He finished with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not old!" She retorted but smirked back, then she pushed her back against the wall and walked towards Laxus, with her arm outstretched, motioning him to take it.

"Go and apologize to the master," Kngihtwalker said, "Accept any punishment he will give to you, but I think I know what punishment he would give you after all this fiasco."

Laxus nodded, he knew what Kngihtwalker meant, and he was prepared to accept it. He had done carnage to the guild, it would be a fitting punishment for him.

Slowly, he reached out for her hand and grabbed it, with a small smile on his face.

"By the way, where are you come from? And how can you have the same face as Erza?" Laxus asked curiously.

"Well….since you will not be her anymore. I better explain to you" Knightwalker said

As She finished told the blonde her story that she came from another dimension, Knightwalker walked towards to exit, then she stopped, looking to the back of her shoulder at Laxus, "He's at the guild," she said, "Get changed, I'm heading the guild first."

_"__This is going to be a long day.__"_

...

At the guild, everyone was nervous as they were waiting for Erza to check up on Master Makarov's current condition. Yes, they were happy that the Battle of Fairy Tail has ended and Laxus was stopped, but master's condition was more important.

They held their breaths as Erza finally come out of the doors of the guild infirmary. They has waited agonisingly long enough about his condition. The she finally spoke, with a smile on her lips. "Thanks to Porlyusica-san, he life have been saved. Worry not, the master is safe and stable."

The guild immediately erupted to cheers upon hearing the news, fives and fist-bumping were all over the place. The news also lifted their depleted morale, which was what they needed.

"Oh yeah! Gramps is safe!" Natsu shouted as he stand on top of a table and breath out fire.

"Shut up flame brain, don't wreak the guild!" Gray yelled at him.

"Thank goodness, I have no idea what's gonna happen for a little while there," Lucy said looking at Gray with a sigh of relief.

"Gramps isn't going to kick the bucket so easily, ya know." Gray said.

"But the master is quite old. Stressing his heart more will only make his health worse." Erza informed to the whole guild. "Don't forget that, everyone."

"AYE SIR!" everyone shouted in unison.

"But are we really gonna do the Fantasia under these conditions?" Lucy doubted.

"It's what the master wants. It's precisely at times like this that we should do it." Mirajane replied.

"Juvia is also looking forward to seeing the Fantasia" Juvia declared with glee.

"You'll be participating, ya know?" Cana smirked.

"EHHHHH?" Juvia stammered.

"There you have it!" Macao and Wakaba said in unison.

"But...Juvia just joined..." Juvia shyly said, moving her index finger on the guild noticeboard, unsure of what to react.

"Is she troubled or happy about it?" Wakaba said.

"Which one is it?" Wakaba added.

"How cute." Cana teased.

"Aye! We're lucky that no one in the guild are seriously injured!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, now that you say it, was Laxus that easy to beat? How Gajeel or Natsu doesn't get seriously injured? I expected it to be quite brutal." Lucy shivered.

"You are so cold hearted, Lucy." Happy said with a mock pout.

"Shut up you cat!" Lucy recoiled.

"By the way, who defeated Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

"It was-" Erza was going to tell her when she was interrupted by a voice from second floor.

"It was me!" Everyone turned their attention towards second floor and saw Knightwalker there while she leaning against the railing. Everyone was shocked when they saw her, everyone except some people who already saw her face.

"W-w-what….?"

"Two Erzas…"

"I can't believe it…."

"Please tell me it's a dream…."

"For a Man's sake…."

"Nice building, it's bigger than before." Knightwalker stated and turned her attention to her counterpart. "So you're still alive Scarlet? Damn, that's disappointing"

"Knightwalker…" Erza said, narrowing her eyes at her comment. "I see, you've defeat Laxus right?"

"Of course I defeat him, I'm Fairy Tail strongest woman after all" Knightwalker replied with cocky grin.

"The strongest woman in Fairy Tail?"

"That does mean you're Rossie The Fairy Hunter!" one guild member asked.

"Yeah, and don't call me Rossie again. I'm Erza Knightwalker"

Lucy whispered. "I thought Erza was the strongest woman here?"

"Well….First of all technically she's Erza too and second she's the one who made our Erza fail to be S-class mage twice" Mirajane told the Celestial mage. "She always so pissed off after that"

"EEEEEHHHH"

"KNIGHTWALKER" Natsu exclaimed, getting Knightwalker's attention in process."I demand you to fight me! I'll let you fight Laxus back then, you owe me a fight! And don't tell me you forgot!"

"Oh….it's you pinky boy" Knightwalker said. "Don't worry I'm not forget, but not now because someone want to see master now!"

After she said that, a figure walked towards the guild entrance, It was Laxus, body full of bandages. He was wearing his fur coat, which was miraculously still intact. He entered the guild, getting angry glares from most of the guild members.

"Laxus" Macao said

"Why you." Wakaba growled.

"Where's the old man?" Laxus asked nonchalantly, ignoring the glares he's getting

"How dare you..." Jet said, blocking his path towards the infirmary.

"No matter how much you hang your head, you think we'll let you see the master?!" Droy exclaimed. The guild roared in support, not wanting Laxus to visit the master.

"Cease the fighting all of you," Knightwalker said with boomed voice. "I'm the one who brought him to see the master. Don't worry about him," Knightwalker stated, ignoring the calls to her "I'll keep an eye on him." Then she looked over to Erza. "Where's the master, Scarlet?." She asked her.

Erza hesitated before said. "He's at the guild infirmary."

"H-Hey," Jet tried to protest, but he didn't manage to as Laxus had already made his way towards the infirmary door. The others could only watch, well, _not Natsu, _who was awfully and surprisingly quiet the whole time.

"LAXUS!" he yelled as he slide in front of the blonde to face him, blocking his path.

"Natsu," Laxus said, with no malicious intent in his voice, just neutral.

"The red-haired demon interrupted my fight, so I ain't satisfied. I'll fight you anytime, Laxus! And I won't lose!" He shouted, pointing his index finger at Laxus.

_"Tch, I'm right here you know!" _Knightwalker thought with a tick mark on her forehead.

"_Calm yourself Erza! He meant Knightwalker not you" _Erza thought slightly annoyed with Natsu's comment.

Laxus could only stand there while Natsu rant at him, his face's expression was unreadable, people having no idea what the blonde's thinking currently. After the pinkette was finished. He stared at him before walking around Natsu and walked towards the infirmary, making Natsu annoyed.

"Oi! You haven't say anything yet! Dam-" He stopped when Laxus waved at him without turning his head head as he continued walking and enter the infirmary, making Natsu blush and some onlookers smile at the scene.

...

After a few minutes and during Laxus' little talk with Makarov

Fairy Tail was still as loud as Knightwalker could remember as the party of the upcoming Fantasia which was postponed to tomorrow night were still going on. She decided to get along with the other and tell them about her. She was sitting at a table with Lucy, Cana, Erza and with Happy on the table while there's a wide scale brawl escalating nearby, which obviously Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman were involved.

Mirajane and the others were telling her all what she missed from her eight months absence at the guild. First, they talked about the formation of the strongest team consisting of Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy, they also told him how they defeat one of Zeref's demons known as Lullaby, which she was surprised slightly.

They also told him about how Natsu stole a S-class mission which he succeeded in completing but with punishment, the incident at the Tower of Heaven, and the war with Phantom Lord. What Knightwalker didn't tell them was during her job, as word spread fast about the war, she along with Mystogan, defeated all Phantom Lord subdivisions by themselves.

Halfway through their conversation, they heard a loud battle cry which was recognised as Natsu's. Apparently, he was running towards Knightwalker with his fist cocked back.

"Knightwalker!" Natsu yelled, "Fight me!"

Sighed in annoyance, Knightwalker just waited for him to come nearer before she slammed her fist on Natsu's head and slammed him to the wall "How annoying." She grunted.

The others just felt shivered trough their spine, until Mira asked her, "So Knightwalker-san, how's the job? Did it go well?"

"Tch, the power lacrima on the ship broke on my way to the job location and on my way home," Knightwalker replied, "So not impressed. The pay was worth it though."

"The job was outside Fiore right?" Erza asked.

"Yeah," the Fairy Hunter answered, "The job is to destroy monsters and demons that were terrorizing the country of Caelum. They were quite a tough nut to crack but I can manage."

_"Wow, __s__he must be really strong since__ s__he said that without any quiver in his voice," _Lucy thought shivering.

"You're leaking juice, Lucy," Happy said nonchalantly.

"Its sweat you cat!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh yeah," Knightwalker suddenly said, looking at Lucy "You must be new here. I've never seen you before." She finished making everybody face faulted_.__"__now you only took notice of her?__"_

"Yes!" Lucy said cheerfully, "I just joined a few weeks ago. My name's Lucy! Nice to meet you!" She finished with a smile.

"Well, what about her?" Knightwalker asked, pointing her thumb at Juvia which is standing near the brawl with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, she is Juvia," Cana replied, "She was a Phantom Lord member but that's the past now. Isn't she cute?" She then proceeded to drink from her trusty barrel.

"I was just wondering why is she standing there without fear but with hearts in her eyes?" Knightwalker asked with a sweat drop.

"Aye! She's looking at Gray. She liiiiiikes him!" Happy exclaimed, getting chuckles from around him.

"Oh that pervert huh? I wonder why he haven't noticed it yet?"

_"You're the one to talk."_Everyone thought with a sweat drop.

"Plus, I heard this Fantasia was postponed until tomorrow while I was on the way here, is it true?" Knightwalker asked.

"Yes, master wasn't feeling well today so we postponed it," Erza replied.

"Have you already prepared your part in the Fantasia?" Mira asked.

"Nah….not my thing." Knightwalker replied, waved her hand."I'm just gonna watch it"

Then the door of the guild infirmary opened and Laxus was walking out of the door. The build suddenly went quiet, including the ongoing brawl. There was clearly tension in the guild. Some were whispering at each other while some were glaring at him in disgust.

Laxus was walking towards the exit of the guild when he suddenly stopped and stood next to Knightwalker who wasn't looking at him. The others were glancing at each other nervously at the scene. Laxus then muttered something to Knightwalker which only the people at her table could only hear. Knightwalker nodded and stood up and followed him.

Erza, crossing her arms, then break the silence by shouting, "Okay everyone, its time to prepare for the Fantasia!"

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!'

"I'm gonna practice really hard for tomorrow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Juvia will do her best!" Juvia declared happily.

...

After a few minutes at South Gate Park

"So, how's the talk between you and Master?" Knightwalker asked Laxus. They were under the big tree where Team Shadow Gear were crucified during the war with Phantom Lord. "What punishment did he gave you?"

Laxus hesitated for a while before replying her, "He excommunicated me."

"Well, I'm not surprised," Knightwalker said with a straight tone. "You threaten your own comrades and even harmed them. This is not something Master can easily forgive you, you know? You can understand why he did that right? That's how he protect the guild since his predecessors."

"Yeah, I know that," Laxus said with a calm expression, "I just...wanted to help the guild, and I...never thought I do it the wrong way, and I'm sorry for that."

"Heh, finally back too your senses huh?" the Fairy Hunter smirked, "Just relax a little would ya? You will view the world much different than before."

"You really sound like the granny," the blonde teased her, which made her to grow a tick mark on her forehead.

"You said that already, so just shut the hell up," Knightwalker said in annoyance, then she looked behind her shoulder, "Plus, there's some people waiting to talk to you."

Laxus looked behind Knightwalker's back and wasn't pretty surprised when he saw three familiar people standing there, faces full on concern. There stood the three members of the Raijinshuu, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen. They were slightly bandaged from the injuries they get during the civil war.

As Laxus was going to say a word to Knightwalker, he saw her walking away. Before she could go any further, she turned her head and told him, "We would meet again someday, Laxus,"

Laxus just stared at him and sighed, before he smiled back at him, "Yeah, thank you, Knightwalker."

Knightwalker nodded at him before she leaved, possibly to the guild, leaving Laxus to deal with his team.

...

Nighttime at Magnolia

Fireworks boomed all over the night beautiful sky as the crowd gathered at the central path to witness the Fantasia Parade. Knightwalker decided to watch Fantasia from roof of her apartment. It began at nine o'clock with the appearance of a statue Happy sitting atop a fish-styled float with two bunny-styled floats following close behind. Dancers ringed around them as a dressed up Droy, Jet, Max and Alzack soon followed on a fruit-styled float.

After that was a heart-styled float with Bisca, Lucy and Levi wearing short dresses and waving fans around cheerleader style. Following close behind was Elfman in full beast mode on a old castle themed mode roaring like a protector to the castle. Atop of the castle sat a beautiful large pink rose which it bloomed to reveal Mirajane in it. Next was Gray and Juvia dressed as king and queen with an ice castle they had created standing right behind them on their own float.

After that was Erza dressed in an beautiful armour called her 'Demonstration Armor' which was basically a white and red dress with knight markings on it, a white breastplate, white and yellow gauntlets as she used her telekinesis to spin various swords around her in a circle. Then she requipped to a more revealing armor as she danced gracefully with her swords on her hands.

Next was Master Makarov's float where he stood atop and wore what seemed to be a large red hat wearing green pants, a yellow shirt with purple sleeves, a pink tie, red gloves, a long yellow tail and a red hat with pointy yellow ears as he danced...funkily, getting sweatdrops from some of the people who were watching. Finally Natsu was at the back of the parade with crimson flames flickering behind him as he walked with Happy sitting on one of the small green creatures that were pulling the mobile torches. Natsu looked up to the sky and lobbed a few fireballs into the sky, letting them explode like fireworks.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Laxus watched the Fantasia parade smiling, looking at his grandfather as he remembered the times when he was younger.

Flashback starts

_As the Fantasia is around the corner, a young Laxus and Makarov were walking around the streets when Laxus remembered something about the Fantasia._

_"Ji-ji! Aren't you going to participate in the Fantasia this time?" Laxus asked, earning the attention of said man._

_"This is your big moment you know?" Makarov replied him, "I'll be watching from the stands."_

_"I wonder if I'll be able to see where you are..." the young blonde trailed off, thinking that his grandfather's height is quite a touchy subject to him, but Makarov just shrugged it off._

_"Don't worry about me," Makarov said._

_Laxus put his index finger on his chin doing a think pose before a lightbulb lit off on his head, having an idea. "Then, in the middle of the parade..." he proceeded to lift up his hand, with his thumb and index finger opened while his three other fingers are closed in a fist like a gun sign pointing upwards. "I'll go like this!"_

_"What's that?" Makarov asked._

_"A message," he replied, "It means that even if I can't see where you are, I'm always looking at you Ji-ji!" Laxus exclaimed happily._

_Makarov was silent for a while when his opened his eyes, shedding tears in happiness."Laxus..."_

Flashback ends

Laxus smiled as he proceeded to lift his right hand and did the sign he created. He then looked over to his grandfather who was still dancing like an idiot._ "Still the same old fool," _he thought smiling before he turned around and leave. But before he walked any further, a sudden realization came upon him as he looked at the corner of his eye, he saw Makarov doing the hand sign he created. He turned around and he saw the other mages followed suit and did the sign with smirks, grins and wide smiles as fireworks went off above the town.

Seeing the scene occuring around him, Laxus' feelings went overdrive as he started crying, regretting every action he did to the guild, realizing how much of a fool he is."Ji-ji..." he whispered. Unable to contain his emotions, he tearfully turned around and continued walking.

_"Even if __we __can't see you...Even is we're seperated far apart...I'll always be watching you. I'll watch over you forever." _Makarov said.

_"Yeah, thank you, Ji-ji...and thank you again, __Knightwalker__...for having faith in me..." _Laxus said.

_"Yeah...till we meat again, Laxus..." _Knightwalker replied.

"There's way more to go!" Natsu yelled, "I'm all fired up!"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

"WE'RE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" Natsu exclaimed proudly, earning cheers from the crowd.

Knightwalker just looked at the scene around her. She was actually a little glad from watching the parade. She was glad she joined the guild. She never felt happier.

_"__Heh, today wasn't such a bad day after all.__"_

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
